


Love Me Like You Love Pie

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And killing things, Dean Loves Pie, F/M, Impala must be happy, So is the reader, They love rock music, and each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You became pretty good friends with Dean. Same taste of food and music was helping.You were still singing the song but Dean stopped. He was listening you. Of course you didn’t know it. He was getting lost in your (y/e/c) eyes and he was fascinated by your melodic laughs. Your smile, oh God your smile. There was no words to describe how beautiful your smiling was. But he was your best friend, there was no way you would love him like he loves you. He just smiled and kept singing with you. But he didn’t know you were slowly falling in love with him.





	Love Me Like You Love Pie

You started to hunt when you were 12. You were hunting with your parents but a hunt went wrong and you lost them. Then you were all alone. Years past, and a hunt went wrong for you too. You were losing blood. A lot. You got lucky, you managed to shoot that Wendigo before you fell to the ground. You were slowly falling into the darkness. You were sure that you wont survive this time. There was no one to come for you. You closed your eyes started to wait for the inevitable end. But then you felt someone pushing your wound to stop the bleeding. “You are gonna be okay lady.” The man said. But you blacked out. 

You opened your eyes in a motel room. A man was sitting on the other bed. Clearly he was a hunter. “Who are you?” you asked. “I’m Dean, and this is my brother Sam.” He said. You didn’t see other guy reading calmly. “Winchesters?” You were suprised. “How did you?..” “Oh c'mon every hunter knows you.” You said. “So you are the one who killed our hunt.” Other guy -Sam- said, smiling. “Well yeah.”

And that’s how you met with them. You saw them a few more times, then you started to stay and hunt with them. You became pretty good friends with Dean. Same taste of food and music was helping. You and Dean allways sing during hunting trips and it was annoying Sam but it didn’t stop you two. Once you sang the same song -Highway to Hell- 5 times. You and Dean’s life story was basicly beer, cheesburger, pie, classic rock and killing things. Simple but awesome. So you were best friends. Now you were sitting on the back seat of Baby. “I never meant to beeee so bad to yoooouuuuu!” Dean and you were singing again. “One thing I said that I would never doooo!” Sam sighed. “Seriously? Heat of the moment?” He whispered. “ One look from you and I would fall from grace!” You laughed. Song moved on. “ ‘Cause it was the heeeeaaat oooof the mooooment!!!” Dean hit to Sam’s chest. “C'mon Sammy!” You were still singing the song but Dean stopped. He was listening you. Of course you didn’t know it. He was getting lost in your (y/e/c) eyes and he was fascinated by your melodic laughs. Your smile, oh God your smile. There was no words to describe how beautiful your smiling was. But he was your best friend, there was no way you would love him like he loves you. He just smiled and kept singing with you. But he didn’t know you were slowly falling in love with him.   
—————————-▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪》  
“C'mon Dean, let’s go get pie.” You said. He looked up to you, understanding that you need to talk to him. Alone. “Okay.” He ansewered. You got in the Impala. He started the engine. After a while, he finally asked you. “What happened (y/n)?” You bit your lips. You had no idea about what to say. “I just want some pie.” You lied. “Oookay” he sounded like he didn’t believe you. You sighed. “Who am I kidding? Dean there is something I need to tell you.” Dean raised an eyebrow. “Listening.” You took a deep breath. “I fell in love with my best friend.” You finally said. “Yeah?….” he said. “You are my best friend idiot.” You giggled. He was suprised. You were feeling the same way. You loved him like he loves you. He stopped the car and looked at you. Then he grab you tight and kissed you. “I may be an idiot but I’m your idiot.” He said. You just stood like that. You couldn’t say anything, couldn’t move hell, you couldn’t even breathe. For a moment he thought what he’ve done was wrong, that you were angry at him but no. It wasn’t that. It was you never thought he would feel the same way. You wished you said that before. You pulled him to yourself and kissed him roughly. “We should probably go to the back seat.” You smiled. He looked your beautiful eyes and said “Yeah probably. On the back seat of my ‘67 Chevy.” You raised your eyebrows. “Sam is right. Everything totally is a Bob Seger song to you.” You said. “At least I didn’t say 'We got tonight, who needs tomorrow?’ Because I totally need tomorrow. Like really. I need a life time with you.” He answered. You kissed him again, knowing this night was about to go crazy. “But we need pie after this.” You said. “Oh of course we need pie (y/n). We can’t live without pie.” He smiled and kept going. “Would you really spend a life time with me?” “Of course I would. As long as you love me like you love pie.” You said and you weren’t lying. If you two love each other like you love pie, nothing could go wrong.


End file.
